Sekai
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Author x Chara.


**Sekai**

( Dunia )

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

 **Sekai © VQ**

Author x Chara

Saa, yonde kudasai ne !.

* * *

 **VQ - _chan_ , aku tidak akan mati. Aku janji. Jangan khawatir.**

Sepenggal surat itu kubaca lekat-lekat didepan pasang mataku. Untuk sejenak ku hirup udara yang ada diruang sempit ini. Kuturunkan genggaman surat itu ketempat semula. Pandanganku lurus kedepan menatap langit malam lewat jendela. Dimana posisiku yang kini sedang berdiri menghadapnya, sendirian.

Suara sirine menakutkan berbunyi di kejauhan. Begitu juga suara klakson dari kendaraan yang bergerak maju hilir mudik, berlalu lalang di jalan raya yang tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit ini. Semua bunyi itu terus menggema di setiap sudut gedung-gedung dan tiang-tiang tinggi menjulang pencakar langit dari keramaian kota padat yang sesekali pudar－Tokyo. Dengan cepatnya seakan berisik memasuki gendang telingaku.

Bau obat dari ruangan ini juga masih menusuk sampai ke paru-paru. Menjijikan, itu yang kurasa. Sekelebat rasa takut juga muncul dibenakku. Takut menghadapi saat-saat terakhir ini. Dimana aku akan menghadapi sebuah resiko yang amat besar. Berada diantara seorang manusia dan seorang ghoul.

Pandanganku jauh, semakin jauh tak berujung. Rasa hambar dan takut terus menggerogoti perasaanku. Tetapi, disudut hatiku yang dalam, perasaan takutku masih sedikit perbandingannya daripada apa yang dominan kupikirkan saat ini.

Terkadang aku juga bertanya-tanya. Berapa banyak hari yang telah berlalu seperti ini? Kemana dia telah pergi? Yang jelas, selama tiga tahun, dia tidak pernah kembali setelah invasi besar-besaran itu― _Ward_ ke -20. Ia dinyatakan hilang dan dianggap mati begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan suatu bukti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Agen-agen Investigasi CCG yang menganggapnya seperti itu.

Mati? Tentu saja, aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Dan aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengikutinya saat itu. Mungkin aku bisa menolongnya atau menggantikan kematiannya―jika memang benar dia sudah mati.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ... "

Suara itu sudah tak asing bagiku. Dengan berat aku mencoba sedikit membalikkan tubuhku, menolehnya. Ya, seorang perempuan setengah baya, berusia diatasku muncul begitu saja.

"Akira - _chan_ ... "

Kubalas dengan berat. Ku alihkan pandanganku kembali ke luar kaca jendela. Tak lama, bunyi _hak_ sepatu Akira - _chan_ menghampiriku. Ada semacam rangsangan dibahu kananku saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu,", ucapnya.

Aku membuka-tutup pasang mataku. Ku hirup lagi udara disana. Kutatap kaca yang benar-benar membiaskan bayangan Akira - _chan_ yang sedang menatapku, terus menerus.

"Dunia ini terlalu kejam. Dan Ghoul selalu merebut orang yang kita sayangi"ucapnya lagi. Pegangan tangannya dibahuku merenggang.

Pandanganku tetap tak berubah. Langit malam itu semakin gelap. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Akira - _chan_. Pasti dia hanya ingin aku tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Dan itu membuatku selalu berfikir diluar rasional.

"Akira - _chan_ , bagaimana kalau dia tidak mati?" tanyaku santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" responnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menghilang. Dan menjadi seorang ghoul?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, VQ. Kau hanya harus belajar untuk merelakan orang yang kau sayangi itu. Mati." ketusnya dengan gugup.

Aku memejamkan mataku, "Tapi ... Aku tidak yakin"

"Kau seharusnya bangga. Atasanmu－Takizawa, mati dengan kebanggaan sebagai penyidik CCG. Kau harus tau itu,"

Aku diam saja dan menatap lantai putih yang disinari cahaya bulan dari luar.

"Tidak ada gunanya memperdebatkan hal seperti ini. Kini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. Kau harus berubah. Itu yang harus kau lakukan." lanjutnya lagi.

Akira - _chan_ mulai menjauh dariku. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku padanya yang―tak lama―sudah membuka daun pintu.

"Akira - _chan_ , apa kau menyayangiku?", aku kembali bertanya. Namun kini, tanpa arah.

"Aku menyayangimu. Karena itulah, aku peduli padamu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Pintu pun tertutup. Ia menghilang－berlalu pergi.

'Terimakasih ... Akira - _chan_.', bisikku pelan.

Seketika aku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku kearah jendela. Seakan aku tidak pernah bosan untuk menatap pemandangan dari sana. Tak pernah bosan sampai aku mulai berfikir.

Yang dikatakan Akira - _chan_ benar. Kehidupanku harus ku ubah. Aku tidak bisa terus menetap menjadi _Second Class Investigator_ dan memikirkan atasanku yang telah berlalu entah kemana. Apalagi aku hanya diam di Kantor dan tidak pernah melakukan apapun dilapangan.

Ya, harus bisa ku ubah.

Besok, kala solar matahari mulai menyengat aspal Tokyo, aku harus rela merubah hidupku. Kemudian, memodifikasi diriku sendiri menjadi pribadi yang berguna, walaupun tanpanya. Semoga.

Ya, mulai besok perjalanan baru akan dimulai.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**

* * *

Sungguh malam minggu yang galau. Hingga VQ rela jadi karakter dalam fanfict ini. Ah, dasar malam yang jahat.


End file.
